Tails of a Tails Christmas
by Muscular Cheeto
Summary: You need to read Tails of Tails to understand the context The gang tell a clasic story of the grinch!


The Bob family, including the newest and youngest member, Junior, were enjoying their holiday vacation from the Time Patrol. Snow coated the brick and buildings of Conton City in a thick sheet of white, everyone dressed in heavy clothing, with the exception being Flavos, whom stood seemingly unaffected by the elements in his Thong, which would be considered skimpy by even a woman's standards. The green and now red armored saiyan wrapped her arms around the alien duo around her, grinning from ear to ear. "MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY GOHANIKKA!" The small blue android quirked his head to the tall woman. "Hey mom, what the shit is a Christmas?" Junior asked. "Well if I'm not busy washing that goddamn mouth out with soap I'll do better than tell you! Hey thong-boy! Get your weirdo slug dad on the phone! We're doing a play this year!" Flavos groaned audibly, turning from the pretty sight of the snowy city to type at the buttons to his scouter.

"I don't wanna narrate! Every time I'm in one of these I'm Abused somehow, you ca-" an audible slap could be heard before a bruised Trunks came out onto the stage, cradling his blackened cheek. "E-Every OC down in Conton liked Christmas a lot, Except for the green meanie, who of course, did not!" A familiar namekian came unto the stage, with a cartoony frown, pacing back and forth with Flavos sitting at his side. "The Green Meanie Hated Christmas, the whole damned season! Please don't ask why, Nobody gives a shit, what the reason! It may be, perhaps that his armor was too tight, it could be that his Fusion partners were just not right! But I think perhaps the most likely reason of all, was that his dick was twelve inches too tall. But whatever the reason, his armor or dragon balls, he stood on his mountain, hating them alls."It was the The 'Green Meanie's' turn to speak in verse now. "I hate their Recolors, and cosplays galore!" He turned to Flavos. "I hate your armor, it makes you look like a Whore!" Suddenly the Saiyaness, Dressed as Cindy Lou hopped from backstage, pointing an accusing finger to the namekian. "DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!" She demanded, charging forward in a golden, Super saiyan aura. Mephiles held his hands out in defense, giving her a worried look. "H-Hey you wrote thi-" he was met with a fist to his cheek. He stood his ground, backing up only a touch before slamming his fist into her gut, sending her flying back several hundred yards. She almost immediately bursted back into the fray, tackling him with her entire weight before they were both launched out from the play's stage. Mephiles flipped his body back, landing his heel against her cheek and setting Both of their feet on the ground, feet away from each other. There was a brief moment of silence to allow the warriors to catch their breath, and Flavos popped up from between them. "I CAN just change into shorts if you want, it's not that big a de-" "NO! NOBODY INSULTS THE LIZARD HUSBAND!" She dashed back into the fray, her charged up hand slicing through Mephiles's arm like a salt blade through a slug, and a crippling scream was heard throughout the city. The battle hardened namekian gripped the Cauterized stump, before ripping it from his shoulder and popping a new one back with a sickening crunch. He lashed back to her in anger, before his fist lashed out into her gut. The force was more than he anticipated, and he felt the tip of his bladed nails sink into her guts. He pulled away before any true damage could be done, a fist connecting with his nose as Bob gripped her gaping wound. "Seriously I brought a change of clothes, we were gonna go out caroling later remember?" They seemed to ignore him, immediately blanketing the once peaceful Conton city in a blanket of gold and purple swirls of ki, melting the snow from the ground and sky before they charged to each other, an explosion sounding out as their fists clashed. Neither of their fists broke away, and as their arms began to tremble from the force the other exuded, the namekian's hand suddenly gripped Bob's fist, pulling the smaller woman forward before a swift, powerful elbow crashed down on her own, snapping the bone with a sickening crunch. An intense cry of pain escaped the Saiyaness's lips before she lashed her foot out, her leg bisecting his body from the hips down, and slicing his pelvis from the rest of his body. Mephiles's blank white eyes widened before he blasted her away, his purple aura beginning to shine through with flashes of white and red, the mangled visages of more namekian faces becoming visible as he began to tap into the power of his many, many fusions finally. His lower half sprouted out the bottom of his torso, regenerated with a Tidal wave of purple blood and viscera, and a beastial glare before he charged forward once more. Bob, despite her unquenchable rage could feel the sheer power difference before her, and instinctively she threw her left hand up, the only working one, to guard what she could of her vital areas, and her tail which had slunk about freely during battle wrapped itself safely around her cracked armor, after she cauterized her gaping chest wound with a hiss of pain. Her effort to defend herself was in vein as the flurry of blows she couldn't hope to process flew past her arms and shot like thousands of bullets against her skull. She was blown back after losing her footing, though instead of being allowed a brief break from the pummeling Mephiles extended his arms the further she went, his increasingly fast arms barreling into her lower torso, and pounding into her guts. She was blown across town, all the while being pummeled by Mephiles, who had long since let out a cry of rage so animalistic it rivaled that of the legendary super saiyan himself. Her flight backwards was interrupted by landing against one of the far off mountains in the distance of Conton City. Buildings were in ruin around them, broken from the power output from their initial clash of fists. Bob, in an act of wit she acquired after spending so much time with her crafty Boyfriend and surrogate son,focused the majority of her power into her palms and sliced Mephiles' wrists from their arms and broke from the hold he had on her. His rubbery arms retracted back to normal with the snap of a whip, and he seemed to either not know or care as his hands effortlessly popped back into existence, regenerated without a thought or care. His vision wandered to the rubble she had been pummeled across and he scowled, not seeing her outline emerge from the dust. A cry could be heard from behind him as Bob leapt into the air, throwing her arms and legs out to the sides as far as they could go, electricity and arcs of Ki sparking along the ground and up into the air as she flew, before a mighty roar boomed throughout the city. " _ **NOVA CASTER!"**_ She bellowed, before the familiar yet altered blast launched from her entire body, and shot towards him faster than anything the residents had seen previously in this fight. Mephiles looked up to her, before the ghastly image of a gangly namekian outlines his own. His own voice boomed out, though he seemed to presume much less effort than the desperate woman. " _ **SHALLOW GRAVE."**_ He said, the phantom outline dashing up to meet her own pillar of energy, and breaking it at the end as he dashed up through it. It approached Bob's form quickly, arriving at the base of her attack before a single Jab of his arm was thrown, and the mysterious Phantom's open palm disappeared into Bob's neck, passing through it intangibly. Her air was cut off by the ghastly man's hand, and slowly the energy died out around her. The sparks soon only crackled around her golden, shining form and her hair reverted to its black coloring. As her eyes fluttered shut, she could only utter one thing. "T-The fuck?"

Bob's sounds were treated, and after the intense battle, the snow resumed falling. Thanks to Chronoa's Kai powers, the buildings were restored, and nobody had been injured due to the skirmish. Trunks gave a sigh as everything returned to the somewhat normalcy he was growing accustomed to. He watched Mephiles, Flavos and their little Cell Junior get into the ambulance with Bob, all of them with a cup of Eggnog in their hands, save for Flavos, who in addition to his own carried a cup for Bob. Trunks began back to the Time Vault to spend a nice, quiet Christmas with his good friend, the Supreme Kai of Time who graciously employed him. He entered the room and immediately grew confused to her somber face, before gasping as he followed her line of sight. He had never seen a scroll go completely black before, but he knew it meant nothing other than trouble. "T-They didn't harm anyone...But they permanently altered one of the timelines…" Chronoa explained, in horror. "Shin almighty...What does this mean, for us or them?" Trunks wore a grim face. "Nothing good, they won't rest their devious plots, even on Christmas." "Hey...What scroll was that anyway?" Trunks prepared himself for her answer, visibly bracing his body. "It's...When Dabura showed up first." Trunks could only widen his eyes, leaning against a wall for support. ' _Now they have another aid to replace Bardock...One we can't turn against them...What could they be doing now?"_

In the small corner of the once Vibrant demon realm, there was a single, yet joyous family, celebrating their reunion with the newest member. Dabura now stood in what appeared to be his normal garb, but now matching Mira and his Sister's red, black and white uniforms. They were all circled around a rather large fire, and another new being was there, hardly any smaller than Dabura's combined hands which held the baby boy. "I'm an uncle…" he said to himself, the weight of the boy insignificant physically, but from the tears in his eyes the emotional weight of such a realization was infinite. Towa, and the recovered Mira stood on either side of him with warm grins on their faces, Towa's eyes red from their initial reunion. The Demon king gave the baby to his mother once more, before presenting a present he conjured from hellfire, rectangular and around three feet in length. He held it for the baby's small hands to tear away the wrapping paper, and underneath was a glass case, showing off a razor edged shortsword, and the Timebreaker insignia on the hilt. "Darling Nephew...you will be trained to bathe in the blood of your enemies, as a true demon should. You're the hope of the Demon realm...and their omen of death!" Dabura Gave a smile down to The child known as Fuu, though despite his words, His tone and grin were almost Festively warm.

 _TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2 OF TALE OF TAILS_


End file.
